Adeus Navi
by Swordsman winds killers
Summary: Ela era como uma filha para ele. Ele era um pai de criação para ela. Mais a despedida era inevitável. Não apenas pelo fato de que o destino de Hyrule dependia disso, mas também por que a hora dele havia chegado.
1. Capítulo 1: A missão de navi

**Esta é minha primeira historia e eu ainda não terminei mais pretendo escrever um novo capitulo em breve**

* * *

Adeus navi...

A missão de navi.

Great Deku Tree: Navi, Navi… minha pequena fada venha aqui depressa.

A pequena fada voou para a grande arvore assustada pela preocupação em sua voz.

GDT: Navi meu tempo é curto ouça bem. Você deve ir até a vila kokiri depressa, lá vive um kokiri sem fada chamado link. O destino de yrule esta ameaçado e vocês dois tem uma missão pela frente.

Navi: Sim Great Deku Tree.

GDT: Voe Navi, voe.

E com isso navi voou para a vila das crianças kokiri. A Great Deku Tree confiava nela mais do que qualquer outra fada. Ele sentiu um espasmo de dor com a rainha ghoma dentro dele. Ele não contou a navi que fora envenenado, pois a pequena fada era muito sensível. Ele esperaria seu retorno e o de link para contar isso. Ate lá ele só poderia esperar pela pequena dupla. A razão de ele ter escolhido navi era por que em seus sonhos ele vira ganondolf devastando hyrule e viu link de pé contra ele. E vira também sua pequena fada ao seu lado. Desde o nascimento de navi, a Great Deku Tree soube o quanto ela se parecia com link, pelo senso de aventura, pelas habilidades que ela tinha e principalmente por nunca conseguir se enturmar com os outros de sua espécie. Ele sentiu outro espasmo de dor, mas não estava triste, ele sabia que navi e link salvariam a floresta e isso para ele era tudo que importava. O bem estar da floresta e de seus habitantes era tudo oque importava agora. Isso e o bem estar de Navi.

"boa sorte navi" sussurrou a arvore.

* * *

Navi sobrevoou a vila kokiri em busca do garoto sem fada chamado link. Mas para seu azar, todas as crianças kokiris que ela viu ja tinham´uma fada. Ela estava desanimada mas se recusava a falhar em sua missão. Ela não podia desapontar a Great Deku Tree, não depois de tudo oque ele fez por ela. Navi se lembrou de como foram os seus primeiros dias como fada. Logo ficou claro que ela era diferente das outras e por isso era rejeitada sempre que queria se enturmar com as outras. A Great Deku Tree repreendia as fadas por sua atitude e quando elas estavam perto da arvore, tratavam navi com respeito, mas o único amigo que ela realmente tinha era a grande arvore. Navi então se lembrou de sua missão e então viu uma casa na arvore que ela não tinha procurado antes. ela voou para la e encontrou um kokiri durmindo. ela se aproximou de e notou o quanto ele gemia durante seu sono. Navi decidiu acordalo para não deixar a Great Deku Tree esperando. Ela respirou fundo e disse: "Link?".


	2. capítulo 2: A arvore envenenada

**Ok, eu sei que este capítulo ficou muito curto mais eu estive ocupado esses dias, o proximo capitulo não vai ser tão ruim. comentarios por favor.**

* * *

A Great Deku Tree esperou pelo regresso de navi pacientemente. Quando ele avistou Link, ele fez oque pode para que nem Link nem Navi notassem que ele estava doente.

"Olá Link"

"Link essa é a Great Deku Tree, a arvore protetora da kokiri floresta" disse navi saindo de dentro do chapéu de Link.

Link olhou para a grade arvore espantado e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a face na arvore se alterou para uma expressão de dor. Link recuou assustado, mas navi voou para perto dele.

"e-estou bem" disse a arvore "bom trabalho navi, eu sempre soube que você conseguiria".

"você esta doente" disse link com ar preocupado.

"Sim eu fui envenenado com uma rainha ghoma" disse a Great Deku Tree, a voz cada vez mais fraca "Não!" gritou navi "link, temos que salva-lo, rápido, o veneno de uma rainha ghoma pode ser fatal".

"A floresta esta em perigo" sussurrou a arvore "se a rainha ghoma não morrer, toda a floresta será envenenada, Link você deve salvar a floresta, rápido, antes que seja tarde".

E com isso, a grande arvore abriu sua boca gigantesca para link e navi. Link hesitou por um momento, mas avançou e entrou lá dentro. Navi porem, foi para a grande Deku Tree e disse: "Não se preocupe Great Deku Tree, nos vamos salva-lo" e com isso, ela voou para dentro da arvore e seguiu Link.

A grade arvore sabia que, no entanto, já era muito tarde para ela, mas a floresta ainda podia ser salva. E o mais importante, os kokiris e as suas fadas também podiam ser salvas. De repente, outra sensação de dor tomou conta dele. Ele sabia que era a rainha ghoma, mais seu ódio era direcionado para o verdadeiro culpado disso tudo. Em suas parcas forças ele sussurrou o nome do mostro que envenenou a floresta: "maldito seja ganondolf".


	3. capítulo 3: Pai e filha

Ufa, finalmente terminei este capitulo,não ficou tão bom quanto eu esperava mais eu ainda acho que ficou bom, espero que gostem e por favor revisem.

* * *

Link parou abruptamente com a visão da grande porta. Ele sabia que a rainha ghoma estava do outro lado e que seria uma batalha ate a morte e que não seria tão fácil como os outros monstros que ele havia enfrentado ate então.

"Link, você esta bem?" navi perguntou. O jovem kokiri estava muito nervoso e ela podia sentir sua hesitação em seguir em frente.

"Eu estou bem navi e si que, tudo depende de mim, a floresta, a Great Deku Tree e os meus amigos, todos dependem de mim" Link suspirou.

"Eu sei como você se sente" disse navi. "Quando a Great Deku Tree me mandou buscar você, eu fiquei com medo de decepcionar a única pessoa que realmente se importou comigo".

Link olhou surpreso para a fada. "Navi, você esta dizendo que ninguém antes se importou com você?".

"sim, as outras fadas nunca gostaram de mim e me rejeitaram por eu ser a preferida da Great Deku Tree, ele era o único que alguma vez se importou comigo, eu o via como um pai".

Link olhou para a pequena fada sentindo que finalmente a estava conhecendo.

"Não se preocupe navi, nos vamos salva-lo, eu te prometo" disse link para sua pequena fada.

Navi ficou surpresa com isso, ela não esperava que Link se importasse tanto com os sentimentos de navi, ela sentiu que fizera um amigo. Então os dois passaram pela porta para enfrentar ghoma. Quando eles entraram, não viram nada no meio da escuridão até que ouviram um barulho vindo de cima. Link olhou para cima e viu um olho amarelo olhando para ele e então a besta caiu de ante dele e deu um rugido alto que congelou a espinha dele.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Link gritou e correu.

A criatura foi atrás dele lentamente, mas sem nunca perde-lo de vista. Quando ela o encurralou contra uma parede ele começou a disparar freneticamente seu estilingue mirando no olho dela, mas sem reação alguma. Quando a besta se levantou para atacar e seu olho ficou vermelho Link deu um ultimo tiro desesperado no olho vermelho e para sua surpresa besta caiu tonta. Ele correu e a acertou freneticamente com sua espada até que ela se recuperou do choque e escalou a parede. Link ficou olhando para cima esperando que a criatura voltasse até que três esferas gelatinosas caíram na frente dele. Ele ficou olhando para elas sem saber oque eram até que três miniaturas de ghoma saíram e se voltaram para Link. Ele deu um fim a elas com golpes rápidos e então ghoma desceu mais zangada do que antes e se preparou para atacar. Eles repetiram essa sequência até que ghoma deu um urro de dor e ardeu em chamas. Link ficou olhando assustado enquanto ghoma era reduzida a cinzas e em lugar foi deixado um circulo de luz e um coração brilhante. Link se aproximou do coração brilhante e o pegou.

"Navi, oque é isso?" perguntou o garoto confuso.

"Isso é um heart container Link, pegue ele, isso o deixara mais forte" disse navi para Link. O jovem kokiri hesitou mais pegou o pedaço de coração e engoliu ele. Quase que imediatamente Link se sentiu mais forte (já que seu painel de energia aumenta como se vê no jogo). Ele entrou no circulo de luz e se viu levitando para cima. Quando a luz sessou ele se viu diante da Great Deku Tree novamente. A grande arvore sorriu para eles dois.

"Meus parabéns aos dois, vocês conseguiram deter a rainha ghoma e salvar a floresta". A árvore sorriu mais seu sorriso logo se apagou. "Mais agora já é tarde demais para mim".

"Não, Não, não, isso não pode ser verdade" Disse navi desesperada "nos derrotamos ghoma a floresta foi curada você também..."

"Navi, o veneno de uma rainha ghoma é algo muito poderoso, já era tarde demais para mim antes mesmo de vocês dois chegarem". Disse a arvore com tristeza.

"Eu demorei demais a culpa é minha, você vai morrer e a culpa é minha" disse navi entre soluços.

"Não navi não foi culpa sua, você fez seu melhor, a verdade é que nunca se viu alguém que sobreviveu ao veneno de uma rainha ghoma e eu quero que você seja forte e cuide de link" navi assentiu entre seus soluços e então a arvore se voltou para Link "Link, você é tem uma missão pela frente, você deve achar a princesa do destino e sair da floresta, você é o escolhido para salvar toda esta terra e por isso eu lhe dou o que me é mais valioso" então entre seus espasmos de dor, a árvore deu a Link a Kokiri esmeralda "Adeus Link nunca desista de sua missão, adeus navi você sempre será minha fil...Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" a arvore não disse mais nada, Link e navi ficaram em silencio por um tempo mais Link sabia que eles deveriam ir.

"Vamos navi, esta na hora de irmos"

"Eu sei só me de um segundo" ela pediu enquanto olhava para o cadáver da Great Deku Tree "Adeus Great Deku Tree, você sempre será o meu pai" e com isso ela saiu da floresta para ir atrás de Link


End file.
